Asunder
by princesspunker84
Summary: Roy and Ed are captured while trying to break up a rebel faction. What price will Roy pay for Ed? And what sacrifice will Ed make for Roy? RoyxEd; graphic violent scenes in later chapters; graphic sexual relations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic! If you weren't aware from the description, it's a RoyEd fic. Which means that two guys are going to fall in love and do dirty, dirty things. So please, now that you know this, no flaming. Constructive critisism is fine, but don't review it to tell me that it's wrong for two men to be in love. I don't want to hear it.

Anyways, this entire fic is dedicated to RoyEd_Shipper. She's the Ed RPer to my Roy and we have so much fun (and drama) when we get together. She's an amazing writer so check out her RoyEd fic. Don't worry. I'm up her ass to work on it too XD

Much love to my beta Kyla-kins. She's awesome and I don't know if she has an account. She should though. Her writing is great =D

Also fair warning if you didn't read the description. There's going to be some graphic stuff happening in later chapters. I'll mention it before the chapter so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. And as for the disclaimer, I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. I wish I did though. Cause RoyEd would be SO CANNON! *ahem* Anyway, on to the story!!!

* * *

The battlefield: one of the loneliest, scariest places in the world. It was always stained in blood and body parts of enemies and comrades alike strewn about like they had no value, almost the same way as a spoiled child mistreats his toys. The bloody dirt that covered the ground outside the rebel faction seemed even darker in the dull gray that blocked the sun's rays which should have been welcoming the day. A soft, cool breeze blew through the empty field, which was inhabited on one side by the rebel faction, who had grown tired of the way Amestris had been ran, and the other by tents and trucks of the Amestris military who were there to protect their country. They enlisted with that intention in mind, at least most of them did.

The wind whipped at the canvas flap of the only open tent within the base camp, which is where the officers were currently having a meeting. A large cork board had been set up at the other end of the tent and the soldiers gathered for they're pre-dawn attack meeting at the other end. The only exception was the raven haired man standing next to the board, his arms crossed across his chest as he waited for the idle chatter to cease between his subordinates. The lamp hanging from the ceiling of the tent glistened against his eyes, revealing a bit of blue hidden within the black. His uniform was pressed to perfection and completely spotless and his boots were shined to the point of being able to see one's reflection in them. He took pride in his uniform and his rank; he worked hard to get where we was at such a young age.

"Alright, let's get started," he said in his usual commanding voice. The crowd silenced as soon as the voice was heard and all eyes were on the man on the opposite side of the tent. He unfolded his arms to reveal gloved hands, a red alchemy array stitched into the top of the white fabric. He was none other than Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and the Hero of Ishbal. "Since we've arrived yesterday, we've been able to clear a path into the rebel's hideout. Unfortunately, there were some losses on our end."

He turned toward the map tacked to the board, and pointed to the entrance of the building's blueprints. "At this point, we're in a delicate situation. The higher ranking rebels don't use guns; they use alchemy. The only ones who use guns are the ones that protect against the intruders. Which means that only alchemists have the ability to fight against the high ranks. The plan is rather simple. Hawkeye. Havoc. Christopher. Marks. The four of you will cover the backs of the soldiers who are going to enter the building. Hawkeye will be the captain of the team. Any questions or concerns, you need to address her."

Riza Hawkeye was the first to step forward, a rifle with a sniper scope slung carefully over her shoulder. Her hand raised in immediate salute to her commanding officer. "Sir."

A tall lanky blonde stepped forward next, his blue eyes somehow brighter in the dull light of the tent. Just like Riza, he had a rifle hanging from his shoulder. "Chief, who's going in?"

"I'm getting there, Havoc." Roy turned back to the crowd. "Fuery, Falman, Breda. You three will do whatever you can to keep our communicators up and running. Fuery, since you're part of the technology department, you'll head the group. Now, there will be only two of us going in. We're the only two alchemists available at this point that are well enough and strong enough to take them down."

All the eyes in the room turned to a small blonde boy standing near the back of the group. For a moment, the golden eyed alchemist was cleaning his ear with his automail finger, but stopped once he had realized that all the eyes had been looking at him. The blonde braid swung as he took a few steps forward, his heavy black boots causing small dust clouds around his feet. "What did I miss?"

Roy let out an angered sigh. "Dammit, Fullmetal. You weren't listening! This is important! Or was it that you're too short to hear me that far back? I'm surprised you didn't get squashed back there."

A flash of red shot across the tent and when the blur came back into focus, Edward was standing on the tips of his toes trying to bring his face close to his superiors.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BUG SO SMALL THAT THEY'D GET CRUSHED BY A SPECK OF DIRT?!"

"Is there a problem, shrimp~?" asked Roy in a cocky tone as he lowered his face to Edward's. Everyone that worked under Roy saw the two fight every time they came within arms reach of each other, and sometimes they weren't even that close. Riza had seen it all too many times, and she knew that if it wasn't stopped now, it would blow out of proportion and now was not the time to be fighting amongst each other. She stepped forward, placing her small hand onto Edward's human shoulder. "Fullmetal, sir, this isn't the time to be fighting with each other. Can't we do this later when we're all back and safe in the office? And sir..." She paused as she looked over to her colonel with narrowed eyes. "You should know better. Now both of you knock it off."

"You're right, Lieutenant," sighed Roy. He stood up, straightening his posture and continued. "Fullmetal and I will be the ones infiltrating the hideout. The rest of you are to give assistance to where ever it is needed. Now, to get in there, Edward and I are going to sneak close enough to take out the guards. Those of you on Hawkeye's team are to cover us and those who aren't on Fuery's team are to cover them. Once we're inside, we'll clear a path for Hawkeye's team to follow. You four are not to enter until you are given the signal. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" was the only response in unison from the group.

"Then let's head out! We go in alive..."

"And we come out the same way!", responded the group.

The entire group, with the exception of Edward, began to file out of the tent, preparing and loading their guns for what was to come. Hawkeye had gathered her team and the rest of the soldiers who would be backing them up to run down their plan of action. Edward leaned against the wooden post in the center of the tent opening, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't even know why I'm out here."

"Because you're in the military, Fullmetal," Roy replied as he walked across the tent adjusting his gloves. "It's not all office work and medial assignments."

"I know that, but there's other alchemists in the military."

"You were the only one besides me who wasn't on a mission already. You agreed to this life when you signed up. It's inevitable when you're a dog. You know that. Now let's get in there. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get the hell out of here and back to the stone."

Without another word, Roy exited the tent and was followed by Edward. The obsidian eyes of the colonel looked around at the other soldiers who were in position and giving him and Edward the go ahead. Roy looked over his shoulder and was greeted by the younger alchemist with a nod. Roy nodded back and both men began to sneak towards the entrance.

All seemed to be going according to plan, until one of the guards had noticed the bright red of Edward's coat. "Shit, they's comin' already...", grunted one of the men. He was tall and burly, thick black hair covering his head. "Blow da whistle."

"You got it," came the higher pitched response from next to him. The other man was rather short and thin, which was a major contrast to the other guard standing next to him. He lifted his small, scrawny hand, grabbed the whistle, and blew into it hard.

The rebels on the second floor had been startled awake at the shrill sound of the whistle, grabbing their guns once their minds had awaken slightly from their slumber. Once they had positioned their guns, they began to fire at the red cloak crouching behind a rock. "Dammit Mustang!"

"Not my fault you wore that damn thing, Fullmetal!," Roy yelled back.

Just as the gunfire from the rebels had started, Hawkeye signaled for her team to start firing back. Bullets whizzed through the air and the loud pops of gunfire echoed loudly in the quiet early morning. With Riza and Havoc behind the guns, a few of the rebels had been shot and were no longer able to fire. This gave Roy and Edward enough time to safely approach the guards. Both men made the same attack, a punch to the gut and a fist to the back of the head, as if the move had been rehearsed. The guards fell to the ground in an unconscious lump when both men looked towards each other with a smirk.

They didn't take long to celebrate their victories, however. This was a battlefield after all; they needed to get inside and take down the ringleaders so the battle would end. Roy and Edward ran through the door and were greeted with a long dark corridor. They continued their running pace down the hall, the thudding of their boots reverberating loudly off the bare walls. The only difference in the sound came from Edward's automail leg, which let out a louder thud then his human foot.

Roy had approached the end of the hall first, his longer legs giving him a wider stride to get there before his fellow alchemist. Edward was not far behind, and jogged to a stop behind his superior. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"The hall splits here. This wasn't on the blueprints, though."

"Well then, looks like we need to split up."

"That's one of the taboos of war. You never go alone."

"What choice do we really have? We're the only ones who can fight against these guys."

Roy let out a small sigh. "You're right. Let's split up. If you run into a bind, don't forget to call Fuery and request back up."

"Tch. Like I'd need back up. You forget who the hell you're talking to."

Before Roy had the chance to respond, Edward had taken the left corridor and took off running into the darkness. All the older man could do was smirk and shake his head. "Be careful, Fullmetal." He turned and began to run down the right hall, his eyes finally beginning to adjust to the lack of light in that part of the building. The sounds of his boots hitting the cement floor and his panting breath broke the almost eerie silence, but soon the sound of his boots pounding against the concrete turned into a short squeak as he skidded to a halt.

"Show yourself."

Nothing. He was greeted with silence but he knew his senses weren't wrong. As he ran, he felt something brush against the sleeve of his overcoat and if it was a rat, the thing was huge and he had no intention of fighting against it.

"I said, show yourself!"

His voice echoed but was still not acknowledged by the thing he had brushed up against. He had just started to think that he had imagined things when he heard a soft footstep. His fighting instincts kicked in and with a whip of his wrist and the snap of his fingers, the hall instantly illuminated and a curtain of flames shot down the hall. In the flickering orange light, he saw a shadow move into a perpendicular hall.

"What kind of coward hides in the shadows? Come out and fight like a man!"

It took a moment but Roy's request had been answered. The dark of the hall had once again been illuminated by alchemy, this time a bright blue flash was it's source. The passageway became dark almost as quick as it had lit up and within those few seconds, Roy felt himself being doused from head to toe in what felt like water.

"Shit..." He reached into his pocket and retrieved his matches, which had also been soaked through the fabric of his uniform. Before he even had a moment to pull his gun from the holster on his hip, three loud pops rang out from the gun in the rebel's hand, one of the bullets hitting Roy directly in the thigh and shattering his femur. He fell to his knees instantly, the pain overtaking the rational thoughts of his mind. His hands immediately grabbed his leg, the blood dripping through his fingers and starting to puddle on the floor.

Footsteps approached the wounded Mustang, stopping inches from his face. The booted foot swung forward and came into contact with Roy's mouth, the inertia causing Roy to slide back on the floor a few feet. "Yer that military dawg that does that thing wit da fire...Too bad for you..."

_Shit! My communicator!_ The bloody gloved hand reached into his pocket, finding that the communicator had been soaked through as well. _Dammit! How the hell am I going to-_

His thoughts had been interrupted when the foot again came into contact with his face. "Nnnn!"

"Don't go reachin' into yer pockets like that. I should kill ya on the spot, but I think ya could be useful to the boss..." Again, the assailant lifted his foot and kicked forward, this time kicking Roy in the stomach.

_I can't...lose consciousness...I have to...stay...awake..._

*_*_*_*

Uneven feet pounded against the ground as Edward ran forward through the darkness. A loud clap echoed against the thudding of his feet and a bright flash lit the dark hall. With a wave of his hand, a large steel blade protruded from his metal arm. He continued to run, soon slowing to a jog when a pinpoint of light at the end of the hall started to grow. The jog slowed to a walk as he entered a small, dusty room.

His golden eyes scanned the room, finding it void of windows and doors, other than the door he had entered through. A single light hung from the middle of the ceiling and old, dusty, broken furniture adorned the room. He took a few more steps into the room when the large metal door slammed closed behind him. It startled him, causing him to turn and look, giving the two men hidden in the room the advantage to attack. They jumped out simultaneously, attacking the blonde from either side.

Edward instantly reacted, swinging his fist at the tall bald man attacking from his left. His fist connected, sending the man flying across the room. He wasn't fast enough, however, to counter the attack of the other man. The long, black braid of the other attacker swung as he skidded behind Edward, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck and pulling him into a choke hold.

"Dammit! Let go of me, asshole!"

He had lifted his leg to kick his attacker in the shin, but was caught off guard when the first attacker swung his rifle like a baseball bat, hitting him directly in the temple. The boy lost consciousness immediately, falling limp in the black haired attacker's arms.

"I dunno what the boss was so worried about," said the bald man. "He was easy enough to take out."

"Should we kill 'em?"

"Na, let's take 'em to the dungeon. The boss can get some info outta 'em."

* * *

_A/N: The line "We go in alive and we come out that way!" is from "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry"._

_Thanks for reading! If you can, please take the time to review. It means a lot to me to know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ello again ! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Asunder, a RoyEd fic~ I was trying to wait to post this, but the fangirl in me is acting up again (as she usually does ^^;). **THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME REALLY GRAPHIC STUFF IN IT THAT SOME PEOPLE MIGHT BE BOTHERED BY. THERE WILL BE AN ASTERISK AT THE BEGINNING AND THE END OF THE GRAPHIC SCENES SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, THEN SKIP OVER IT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I'm too broke for that.

Much love to Kyla-kins for beta-ing it for me 3

* * *

Nnnn...

_Shit...My head...What the hell happened?_

Heavy eyelids slowly opened to reveal a blurry world. The onyx orbs struggled to gain focus and after a moment of blinking and straining, they finally did. They revealed that the colonel was on a cold cement floor, surrounded by iron bars in a cold, dark, dank dungeon. His head pounded as if someone had taken a jackhammer to the man's cranium, the pulse throbbing loudly within his aching skull. A loud groan escaped his lips as he sat up, the movement causing his world to spin and a sharp pain to radiate through his torso. He reached up in an attempt to cradle his head but realized that his hands were bound behind his back.

Roy closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his body to adjust to vertical posture. It took a moment but his mind had relaxed and settled. His eyes fluttered open and began to take in his surroundings. There were two doors, one on the left wall and one on the right, and there were no windows. A single light hung from a chain in the center of the room, the bulb flickering from, what he guessed, was a short in the wire. His eyes traveled downward from the light and his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a small red lump in the cell next to him.

"Edward!"

He lunged forward towards the joining set of bars and was reminded of the searing pain in his right thigh and within his rib cage. Roy fell over onto his left side, cursing himself for forgetting the fact that he had been shot in his earlier battle, as well as kicked in the chest. His face contorted in pain, unable to react with the normal human reaction of grabbing the areas that burned and ached so bad.

_Dammit. Calm down. Jumping around like that is just going to make it worse._

"Edward! Wake up!"

The deep voice echoed off the cold, concrete walls and the colonel was greeted with no response from the younger alchemist.

"Dammit Fullmetal! Wake up!"

Before Roy could continue his attempt to wake his comrade, the door on the right wall swung open and a rather large man walked into the room, stopping near Edward's cell door. His large, muscular arms were covered in tattoos, which were clearly visible thanks to the black muscle shirt he was wearing. The shirt clung to his overly toned chest and abdomen, each valley and hill of muscle accentuated by the tight fitting garment. His bald head glinted brightly against the single light bulb that hung from the ceiling as his hand smacked hard against the steel bars.

"Eh, shut the hell up in here. Yer too friggin' noisy. 'Sides, yer gonna wake the shrimp up and that ain't gonna make the boss happy."

"What the hell do you want from us?"

The burly man walked over, stopping in front of Roy's cell. "'The hell does it matter to you? All I know is the boss wants the shrimp so we's can interrogate 'em."

_I need to protect Fullmetal._

"Oh really? Your boss sounds like a moron to me."

"What didja say, asshole?"

A smirk pulled at Roy's cheeks as he slowly sat up. "Your boss is an idiot. Common sense would say that the captive who has a higher rank in the military would have more information. He's a major; I'm a colonel."

The large tattooed shoulders shrugged. "Don't matter to me none. But I guess you'd be worth more to the boss."

His massive hands disappeared for a moment as he retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. He left the key dangling in the lock and walked across the confined space, his colossal boot clad feet thunking loudly against the concrete. In a single, swift movement he lifted Roy and threw the man over his shoulder. The raven haired man let out a pained groan as he was carried out of the cell and out of the room, through the door his captor originally entered through.

_I need to buy Edward some time. I know my communicator is wet, which means it won't work. There's a good chance his is still working. If I can keep this moron busy for a while, it'll give him a chance to regain consciousness and signal to Fuery that we need help. I can't let them take him. If they do, they'll find his communicator and destroy it...Which means it'll take them longer to rescue us and that means the chance of them killing us is higher. We can't die. Not now. Not when there are so many things both of us need to accomplish. I'm just going to have to do whatever I can to stall them from taking him. It's the best I can do until I my hands are freed. If I had my hands I could easily get us out of here; but I don't, and I don't know when I'll be able to. I'll have to make due with what I have for now._

Roy's train of thought was interrupted as he was hoisted from the taller man's shoulder and set down on the floor. Before he could even think to possibly react, his arms were lifted above his head and the chain that connected his handcuffs were slipped over a hook above his head. His obsidian eyes scanned the room, only to see a table and a few chairs in the center. One of the chairs was occupied by man with a normal build, short black hair, and light blue eyes. The unknown man slowly stood and walked over towards the colonel, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I said I wanted the blonde first, but whatever." Once in front of Roy, he squatted down, gently lifting Roy's chin so their eyes met. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Colonel. You're more attractive than the rumors let on."

"Tch, don't think you're going to get anything out of me with flattery."

"Someone's quick to the point," the stranger snickered. "But I wouldn't be so rude. If you piss me off, I'll end up taking it out on that cute blonde out there; I tend to have a short temper and when I get mad, I can't control myself. So only God knows what I'd do to him."

"Lay a finger on him and I promise it will be the last thing you ever do."

"It seems I've struck a chord. Would you rather I take it out on you?" One of the thin, long fingers trailed slowly down Roy's chest. "For a military official, you were taken down rather easily. I'm a little disappointed. You're more of a pussy than your reputation suggests."

A deep growl escaped the colonel's throat at the insult and before his captor could move, he spat angrily and the saliva slid down the man's face. "Fuck you."

The small fist of the rebel leader collided with Roy's face, the sudden bitter taste of blood filling in his mouth. "Jonesy, take him to the table."

Before the colonel could inquire or protest, the large man again appeared and unhooked the chain of the handcuffs from the hook in the wall. He reached down, grabbing Roy by the collar of his uniform jacket and pulled him to his feet, then pulled him to the center of the room. The large hands slammed the injured captive's chest against the table.

"Gah!!!"

**The large man moved to his side, pressing down on his back with a great deal of weight. Sharp pain shot throughout his chest and down his limbs. He didn't have time to register the amount of pain he was in because he became distracted by a pair of hands yanking his pants and his boxers from his hips.

"You got anything to tell me, Flame Alchemist?"

"What the hell are you doing?! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

Roy turned his head as far as he could in an attempt to see what his attacker was planning. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the man behind him, slowly stroking his exposed and hardening member. "You should think before you speak. Don't you recognize the situation you're in?"

"You're a fucking lunatic!" He struggled against the weight holding his body down.

"So you have nothing to tell me~?"

"Drop dead asshole! Let me- NNGGAHHH!!!"

In mid-sentence, Roy had been cut off by the sudden searing pain as the assailant slammed himself into his entrance. He could feel the warm trickle of blood seep from his opening and drip down his leg. He shut his eyes tight, determined not to let the brackish water that was building escape.

"Ahhhh~ You're so tight, _Colonel~_"

The rebel leader withdrew almost completely from the man before thrusting forward and shoving himself roughly back into Roy. He let out a strangled cry as he felt his insides being stretched beyond their limits. The assault on his insides continued, only growing faster and harder with each thrust. His eyes remained tightly shut as he tried to fight against the tears that still managed to escape. More blood streamed down his leg, pooling and soaking into the fabric of his pants and causing a large dark red stain to form. For the first time in his life he began to pray, hoping that there was some higher power that would save him from this pain. He prayed he would awaken from this nightmare, covered in a cold sweat, at home safe in his bed; but then a realization hit him: This could have been Edward. If he had not opened his mouth to the man who was pinning him to the table, it would have been the younger alchemist who was brought in; and knowing the boy, he would have mouthed off to his captors and would be in this situation. Now more than ever (oddly enough), Roy was glad he had taken Edward's place. The boy had been through so much in his life and this was something he didn't need.

_I can get through this. I've been through worse. It'll be over soon._

"Nnnn!"

As if his attacker had read his mind, the other man dug his nails into the flesh of the colonel's hips as he released inside of him. The semen seeped into the raw flesh, increasing the burning an easy one hundred fold. Once the other man was completely spent, he pulled himself out of Roy. He walked around the side of the table and grabbed a fist full of his ebony hair, pulling his head off the table and up at an awkward angle.

"You're a great fuck, Flame. I'd love to do you again sometime~" He released the colonel's hair as he slammed his head against the table. "Take 'em back, Jonesy."

The muscular man straightened his posture and nodded to his leader. "Do ya want the blonde?"

"Na, not right now. I need to recoop before I get my hands on him." **

Without another word, the larger man lifted Roy back onto his shoulder and walked out of the room. He carried the other man, who had fallen unconscious, down the long, dark hall and re-entered the dungeon. He walked into the open cell and dropped the limp body onto the floor, not bothering to pull up the man's underwear or pants. A heavy dose of blood and seed began to pool behind the almost comatose man as the heavy iron barred door slammed closed and was locked. After the key had been removed, the tattooed man left him there, closing the large metal door behind him.

A few moments had passed when Edward began to stir. The sound of the metal slamming against metal began to wake him from his slumber. His golden eyes began to flutter open and the room slowly came into focus. Even though the amount of light was minimal, it was enough to cause the pain to shoot through his head.

"Ahhh...Fuck..."

He slowly sat up and found, that like Roy, his hands were bound behind him by metal cuffs. The rebels apparently had not taken into account that Edward didn't need a transmutation circle to perform his alchemy and, to his luck, had not dislocated his automail arm. He managed to gain enough leverage after clapping his hands to grab a hold of the chain that connected them and a bright blue glow illuminated the dark room.

Once his arms were freed, he clapped his hands together again and transmuted the cuff on his human wrist. The metal fell to the floor with a soft clank and he rubbed the reddened skin.

"I wonder where the bastard is..."

The amber orbs began to scan the room but widened in shock as they came across the colonel, laying unconscious in a small pool of blood.

"Shit! Mustang!"

He jumped up and clapped his hands for the third time, slamming his hands against the metal bars. When the blue light faded, the bars fell to the cold, cement floor and the boy stepped through. He fell to his metal knee next to his superior and gently shook his body.

"Mustang! Wake up! What the hell happened?!....Shit... I need to get him out of here."

Edward lifted one of Roy's arms and draped it over his shoulders. He tried to stand and soon fell back to his knee.

"Dammit! I can't lift him! How the hell am I gonna get him out of here?.....The communicator!"

His metal fingers dug into the leather pockets and pulled out the small, black box. His metal thumb pressed against the small button on the top of it.

Long. Long. Long. Short. Short. Short. Long. Long. Long.

Long. Long. Long. Short. Short. Short. Long. Long. Long.

*_*_*_*

Black eyes widened behind black framed glasses as the S.O.S signal resonated in his headphones. A small blinking light lit up on the screen in front of him as Fuery turned towards Breda.

"I'm getting an S.O.S from Fullmetal! Go tell Hawkeye!"

"Got it!"

Without another word, the red head took off running out of the tent, out onto the field. The bullets had stopped flying long before (thanks to Hawkeye and Havoc). He ran into a tent near the communications tent, where Hawkeye and Havoc were sitting and enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! We just received an S.O.S from Fullmetal!"

"What about the colonel?" she asked as she sat down her mug.

"Nothing."

"Tell Fuery to get us a location. Havoc and I are going in."

"Yes ma'am!"

As Breda ran out of the tent to relay the message, Havoc stood up and grabbed his rifle. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both."

Once both the blondes had received the location of the distress signal they headed into the building, guns aimed and ready to shoot. They ran down the long, dark, twisting halls, their boots pounding against the bare floors and echoing off the walls. It didn't take long before Havoc kicked open a large metal door and stopped in shock at the sight before him.

"Roy!" Hawkeye screeched. She dropped her rifle in the doorway and ran over to the bars, gripping them in her hands. "Edward! Let me in!"

The teen nodded as he stood. He walked over to the door and with a clap, the barred door swung open. Riza pushed past the younger man and fell to her knees at her colonel's side. "Roy! Oh my God! Roy!"

Havoc hung his rifle over his shoulder as he walked through the door and clapped a hand onto Edward's shoulder. "Are you ok, boss?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get Mustang out of here."

The taller man nodded and knelt down next to Roy. He tugged the older man's underwear and pants up and fastened them before pulling him into his arms, carrying him the way a groom carries his bride. His long legs slowly straightened as he stood and he looked down to Riza. "Let's go."

All she could do was nod in response. Edward and Hawkeye led the way out of the building, protecting Havoc and Roy from any impending attacks. After running back through the dark winding halls they finally left the building and ran across the open field.

"We need a medic! Alchemist down!" yelled Hawkeye.

They were greeted by three soldiers, two of them carrying a stretcher. Havoc carefully laid Roy onto it before all seven people ran towards an ambulance.

"What's going on?"

Hawkeye stopped at the back end of the truck. "He has a gunshot wound in the right thigh as well as internal trauma. We're not sure of the extent of the damage, though."

The two men carrying the stretcher had climbed into the back of the ambulance, setting it down gently on the cot in the back. Edward had followed behind them and Hawkeye had lifted her foot to do the same; it was then that she remembered that this was a battlefield and she had responsibilities to take care of.

"Go, Riza."

Her honey colored eyes shot over to Havoc, who was standing next to the door. A sad smile crawled onto his face. "I'll take care of everything here. He needs you. Go."

"Jean..." She smiled to the taller man. "Thank you."

* * *

Do I smell the possibility of HavocxHawkeye?! And no, I don't hate Roy. I really love the man. I know, it's demonic to do that to him. But then again, I'm a little touched in the head XD Insanity is fun ~3

Thanks for reading~ If you have the time, please review. I get all happy when I get the email alerts XD


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy-Hey folks! Sorry about the delay. Writer's block has been gnawing on my brain for the past few weeks. I managed to get past it though. So enough chit-chat, here's chapter three!

Maes: Princesspunker84 doesn't own FMA or any of us characters....But while I have your attention...HAVE YOU SEEN THESE PHOTOS OF ELISIA? HOW CUTE IS SH-

*a snap echoes, the photos burn and fall to the ground in ashes*

Roy: Knock it off, Maes. Let them get to the story.

* * *

Take six steps. Stop. Turn 180 degrees. Take six steps. Stop. Turn 180 degrees.

That was the mantra of the blonde teen as he walked back and forth across the small office. Two of the opposing walls had bookcases filled with various medical books. Edward should know; he only glanced over them a few thousand times while trying to pass the never ending time. Looking at the books and pacing across the room was all the boy could do to make the time while his colonel was in surgery bearable. The older man had been rushed in into surgery right out of the ambulance and that was over three hours ago. He felt helpless; a feeling that he loathed.

The hour drive to the hospital was the longest hour of the young boy's life. He sat there, staring that the unconscious Mustang, his chest rapidly expanding and contracting as he struggled to breathe. He struggled to grasp the concept that the high and mighty bastard colonel had been torn and ripped apart. Edward tried his best to wrap his brain around the unusual situation but it was made all the more difficult by the medics yelling at the driver to go faster or 'he ain't gonna make it'. It was surreal; The man he had battled against, who he had to fight his hardest against, had been lowered to a bleeding pile on the floor. What would have happened if it had been him? What if he were the one that the rebels took?

"Edward, please sit. Pacing isn't going to make the situation any less tense. All you're going to do is tire yourself out."

His red soled boots stopped in their place at the soft voice that echoed in the room. He turned and faced the woman sitting in a chair at the desk, her blonde hair no longer tied back in it's usual bun.

"How can you be so calm about this, Lieutenant Hawkeye? I mean, he's been in there for over three hours."

A small sigh passed her lips as she rested her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hands. "Trust me. I'm far from calm. I'm as nervous as you are, but I've fought by his side for so long, that these waiting games are almost second nature. It comes with being in the military. Somehow, I've managed to spend more time at hospital bed sides than in the office and the field combined... But when you decide to either wear that uniform or to wear that watch, you've agreed to take the good and the bad that come with it, and if I know Roy as well as I think I do, I'm sure he'd rather it been him than some innocent civilian or one of his comrades."

Before Edward could reply to the comment made, the office door was pushed opened, and a short heavy-set man stepped into the room. "I apologize for the wait. The Colonel is in recovery and the surgery went well." His short stubby legs carried him across the room and behind the desk. He carefully sat himself in the chair and placed the file that was in his hands onto the large piece of furniture in front of him. The short plump fingers pushed the square rimmed glasses up on his nose before interlocking with the others on the desk.

"Well?! What the hell happened, Doc?! Don't just sit there and act li-"

The boy was cut off as Hawkeye raised her hand to silence him. "Doctor, what did you find?"

"A lot, actually," the doctor replied. "Externally, his chest is covered in large bruises, he sustained a gunshot wound to his right thigh, and his lip was split open. Internally, that's a completely different story." The small hands unfolded and opened the folder he had set on the desk. His stout index finger traced along the words written on the paper as he read it off. "Three broken ribs on his right side, a major concussion, bruising of the stomach and liver, and massive amounts of internal bleeding. Honestly, between all the bleeding from his stomach, rectum, and colon, I don't know how he was able to make it back alive."

"Colon? What the hell are you talking about?" interrupted Edward as he sat down in the empty chair next to Hawkeye, who had a shocked expression on her face. She, unlike Edward, was able to deduce what the doctor was saying.

The doctor sighed as he pulled the glasses from his face. After setting them down next to the folder, he clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. "What I'm saying, is that he was severely raped."

"R-Raped?" The golden eyes widened in horror at the word.

"Unfortunately," replied the doctor with a slight nod. "It's a common tactic within rebel factions. They use it as a form of torture to gain information. The more painful, the quicker someone is going to tell them what they want to know."

"How do we know it was rape?" asked Hawkeye in an almost mousy voice.

"We found semen. If it had been sodomy, he would have been ripped from the outside in; but luckily he got here when he did. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and stitch the wounds. He's going to be here for a while though. It's too soon to tell how it's going to work out, and moving him so soon would only do more damage."

Before the conversation could continue, a gentle knock came from the doorway. All three sets of eyes looked over to see a short petite brunette in a nurse's uniform.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, doctor, but I was asked to inform you that Colonel Mustang has been moved to the Intensive Care Unit, room 244 and he's awake."

*_*_*_*

Glazed over onyx orbs scanned the almost blinding white room, stopping at the window whose shade had been drawn. They watched the clouds lazily float across the now clear sky, the sun shining it's natural light into the room. That was all he could do; watch the clouds pass by. Every inch of his body hurt and breathing had almost become a chore. The light and fluffy puffs of gathered moisture were enough to keep his groggy mind off the events that had taken place earlier. At that moment, they were his only solace from the tormenting images that seemed to play over and over in his mind, like a scene from a movie.

_I did it to protect one of my own. There's no shame in that. What they did to me makes me no less of a man; but it would be nice to be so carefree to be able to go anywhere and everywhere. Just up and leave, no more military attachments, no more worries. To just flutter free like a bird, never looking back._

A knock on the door had interrupted Roy's thoughts. "Wow, you look like shit, Roy."

The colonel slowly turned his throbbing head at the familiar voice, giving his friend a weak smirk. "Just as obnoxious as ever, Maes."

"That's a pretty weak come back, even for you." A soft clunking accompanied the man as he walked across the room, a pad of paper and a pen in his hand at his side. He walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat, resting the pad on his lap. "How're ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"Pretty much what I figured." He reached up and pushed his glasses up with the blunt end of his pen. "But you know why I'm here. I need to know what happened."

A sigh passed Roy's lips as his gaze worked it way back to the window. "It was a simple plan. Ed and I were to go in, bust down the alchemists, and Riza and her group would follow as backup; But, as you can see, it didn't work out like that. I don't know the details on how Edward got captured, but I was caught off guard in a dark hall by a water alchemist. He doused me and before I could grab my matches, I was shot in the leg. Then the asshole kicked me in the head until I lost consciousness."

Even though the injured man had paused, the sound of the pen scribbling across the paper filled the room and echoed softly against the bare walls. After a moment, the sound stopped and Maes looked up at his friend. "Then?"

"Then the next thing I know, I'm locked in a cell with my hands cuffed behind my back. I saw Edward laying in the cell next to me and he was bound as well. I tried my best to wake him, but I was interrupted by one of the rebels coming in. They were going to take him, but I managed to convince him to take me instead..."

Again, the scribbling was heard but stopped sooner than the previous time. Maes set the pen and paper on the small table next to the bed before resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hands fall slack between his legs. "I've read the medical report. You don't need to continue. By going through that, you've proven, yet again, that you're someone worth following."

"That's not what I intended."

"I know."

*_*_*_*

Uneven footsteps reverberated off the walls as the Fullmetal Alchemist walked down the hall of the Intensive Care Unit. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and the soft, blonde braid swung back and forth with each step he took. He needed some time alone to process what the doctor had said, so Hawkeye had stayed behind with him, talking over the plans once Roy was released from the hospital.

_Raped? Roy Mustang? That's impossible! There's no way that bastard would let someone do that to him. There's no way he was that weak... But... When you're raped, it means it's done against your will, right? And his hands were bound... Which means...It's true...He was really-_

"That's not what I intended."

"I know."

The boy stopped short just before the doorway of the colonel's room when he heard the familiar voices.

_Hughes must have come to see him...And he's in investigations. Maybe I should wait before going in._

"I had to protect him, Maes."

"I know Roy."

_Protect who? What the hell?_

"What if they would have done this to him? Hasn't he been through enough pain and torment in his life? He has no parents. The only person he has lives in a suit of armor, with no body to call his own, and he feels it's his own fault for putting his brother in there. All he really wants to do is correct his wrongs and live a life of a normal teenager; but no. He can't even do that. What kind of role model would I be if I let them take him? How could I live with myself if they did this to him, knowing I had a chance to stop it?... Heh, then I'd _really _be a bastard like he says."

_He did this...To protect me? How the hell can he think so little of me?! That God-dammed bastard colonel! He only sees me as a child! What the fuck is his problem?! I oughta-_

"Roy..." The other man paused for a moment to clean his glasses. "I'm sure Edward would appreciate it."

"You know I don't ever plan on telling him. He's going to think that I pity him because he's a kid, but you and I both know that's not the case. I just...I just want him to be able to fulfill his goals and be able to live the carefree life he and Alphonse deserve."

_He...He really wanted to protect me. He wasn't trying to belittle me. So that means...Everything in the past...All the stone leads, all the budget increases...It wasn't to benefit himself...He did it for me and Al. How come I didn't see this sooner? Am I that thick headed that I couldn't see it? How many times did he send Armstrong with us? He didn't do it just to be an ass. He did it to protect us, knowing that if he was there, there would be no way he'd let me and Al get hurt. Which means...I've been treating him like shit for all this time, and all he was trying to do was help me? No wonder why he makes sho-....those kinds of jokes. I'm not supposed to know about this though. I guess I can understand that. It's a pride thing. I can't continue to treat him the way I have been, knowing he sacrificed himself to protect me. But how the hell can I repay him for everything? _

"Try not to think about it now. Worry about getting better." Maes slowly stood from the chair and grabbed his pen and paper. He walked toward the door, stopping in the doorway to look over his shoulder with a grin. "The sooner you get better, the sooner you can get yourself a wife. Unless there's a nurse you have your eye on~"

"Get the hell out!"

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he walked out of the room, but he stopped short as he noticed the blonde alchemist standing with a look of deep thought covering his face. "Edward... How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" The boy shook his head to clear his thoughts, but it took a moment for him to realize who was standing in front of him. "Oh. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I didn't see you there." A giant grin plastered itself on his face, which had become an involuntary defense mechanism for the teen. "I'm feelin' alright, I guess. How's the bastard?" He flinched internally at the use of the word.

"Well, I've seen better; but he's hanging in there. Oh!" With his free hand, he reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a bunch of photos, and in a single swift movement, he shoved them into Edward's face. "Did you get to see the newest photos of Elicia? Gracia and I got her a brand new tricycle and she follows me everywhere! She even tried to follow me to work the other day! And look at the cute new dress we bought her! Doesn't she look angelic?"

Immediately, the boy's hands went up in defense against the barrage of photos. "She looks beautiful, Lieutenant Colonel; but I need to go. I wanna check in on the Colonel..."

"You can keep these~ I have dozens! But you're right. I need to head out too. It's a long ride back to Eastern command. I'll see ya around... And make sure to tell Alphonse I said hi~!"

The older man dumped the photos into Edward's hands before walking away and waving over his shoulder. The boy watched as he walked, pad tucked under his arm, and eventually turning the corner.

_That man has some serious issues...I'll bring these back to Al though. He's always interested in how Elicia's doing._

After organizing the photos that were shoved into his hands, he slipped them into his pocket. He took a deep breath before walking into the doorway and knocking on the door frame lightly with his right hand. "Hey Mustang. How are ya feelin'?"

In the short amount of time between when Maes had left and Edward had entered, he had managed to slip off into a light sleep. The sound of the metal softly knocking against the wood gently awakened him from his slumber. His heavy eyes slid open as he looked towards the door and when he realized who it was, the same weak smirk as before crawled back onto his face. "Fullmetal. What's up?"

The boy walked into the room and towards the bed, soon sitting himself in the chair that Maes had pulled up to the bed. Once he was sitting close to the other man, it became overwhelmingly apparent that the other man had been seriously hurt. He could see that the colonel did not have a shirt on and his chest was covered in bandages, and he could see the stitches holding his lower lip together. The golden eyes darted away from the sight, a pang of guilt gnawing at his stomach. He bit at his lower lip and furrowed his brows in thought, trying to think of what he could possibly say to the man who had sacrificed himself for him.

"You shouldn't make faces like that. It'll get stuck that way."

His amber eyes looked back when the other man made the statement and was greeted with a weak, but genuine, smile. "My mother always told me that when I would make faces at someone."

"I wasn't making faces, dammit! I... just feel bad..."

"What's there to feel bad about?"

Edward sighed as he sat back in the chair. "No one should ever have to go through that..."

"It is what it is. Life isn't always fair, and you of all people should know that; but I'm fine, really." A soft yawn escaped his lips. "Ugh. I hate the shit they give you for pain. It doesn't do anything for the pain itself, but it makes you so damn tired."

"Heh, I know all about it, remember?" The blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "And worrying about your ass takes a lot out of a person. I don't know how Hawkeye does it."

"She has the patience of a saint for dealing with me." Another stiffled yawn came from the colonel as his eyes slowly slid closed. "I hate to ask, but would you mind if I took a nap for a bit? It's what I was doing when you came in."

"A nap..." A yawn of his own interrupted the boy's sentence. "...Sounds good. Stress always wears me out..."

*_*_*_*

"Will you look at this..."

A small smile crept onto Riza's face as she walked into Roy's hospital room. The sight before her was one that she never would have dreamed of seeing; both men had fallen asleep, Mustang in his bed and Edward in the chair at his bedside. She turned on her heel and walked out into the hall, disappearing for a moment before coming back into the room with a blanket. She had just unfolded the heavy fabric covering and draped it over the boy's body when there was a light knock on the door. Her honey colored eyes shot up and the smile on her face grew at the man she saw standing there. "Jean..."

"Riza..."

His long arms extended out and on cue, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her face into his chest before looking up at him. Her soft eyes met his blue ones as he leaned and placed a kiss on her lips. "How is he?"

After returning the kiss, she looked over her shoulder at the two sleeping men. "He's alright..." She turned back to the man in her arms and smiled lovingly. "Let's go get some coffee. We can talk about it there. Don't want to wake them."

"You're right. Chief gets really pissy when you wake him up." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her from his arms. After she released her hold on him, he took her hand in his with a smile. "C'mon. Coffee's on me."


End file.
